Uzumaki Kadou Chronicles
by Cataphract
Summary: It is said that once every 100 years, a person is born with a unique talent. This is the story of Naruto's Daughter and her journey to become a ninja. R&R please.


**A\N: I don't own Naruto, and there will be manga spoilers if you haven't read it! Be warned! I apologize for typos in advance. I've read through this chapter several times, but I don't know if I caught them all.**

* * *

**Uzumaki Kadou Chronicles: Chapter 1**

A seventeen year old Uzumaki Naruto paced the hallway of the hospital in Konoha. Kakashi sat in a chair to the side reading his favorite book, and Sasuke leaned against a wall with his eyes closed. Every noise that came from the room Naruto paced in front of made him look up.

"What is taking so long?" Naruto looked at Kakashi, who looked up from his book.

"It's not a simple process." His teacher replied.

"Why aren't they coming to get me? I need to be in there!" He vented his frustration at his silent companions.

Just as he said that the doors of the room swung open. "Naruto-kun, please follow me." Shizune said to the blond. Naruto nodded and followed her into the room. "Please wash up, and put these on." She pointed do a nurses gown and a mouth guard that doctors wear.

Naruto walked to the sink and began to scrub his hands violently moving as fast as possible. After a minute of scrubbing until his hands and arms where a bright shade of red, he put the gown and mask on. Naruto walked over to Shizune as she led him into the room where his girlfriend was. Tsunade was preparing herself when they walked into the room.

"Naruto!" She gave the young man a pat on the back, then walked back to the end of the bed where Sakura laid.

Naruto walked to the side of his girlfriend and took her hand. "How ya feeling?" He asked the girl. She was sweating profusely and if looks could kill, Naruto would probably be dead. The pink haired girl grimaced in pain.

"OK Sakura, now push!" Tsunade ordered the girl who did as she was commanded. Sakura screamed in pain and squeezed Naruto's hand with all her strength. "One more!" Tsunade told the girl. Sakura pushed again and put even more strength into the hold she had on Naruto's hand. A few seconds later, the sound of a cry baby silenced all the noise in the room.

Tsunade cleaned the baby off and wrapped in a blanket. "It's a girl." She smiled as she handed the baby to her mother. A tear streaked down Sakura's face as she looked from her new born child to her boyfriend. Naruto held a finger in front of the infants face as she tried to grab it.

"Thought of a name yet?" Naruto kissed his girlfriend on her forehead as everyone in the room cleared out to give the couple some privacy.

"Kadou. I like Kadou." Sakura touched the baby on the nose.

"Uzumaki Kadou, huh?" Naruto stroked the pink hair of his girlfriend as she held his daughter "I like it." A knock came from the door. "Come in." Naruto looked up to see Kakashi, Sasuke, and Tsunade standing in her regular clothes.

"Think of a name?" The fifth asked the couple as she walked to the side of Naruto.

"Kadou." He replied as the woman threw an arm on his shoulder.

"That's a nice name." She smiled as Sakura played with the baby with her finger. Kakashi walked over to get a look at the baby.

"It's kinda ugly." He looked at its scrunched up face. Before he could back away from the bed, he got hit in the stomach and flew into the wall.

"What was that?!" Sakura glared at her teacher. Naruto walked over to help his sensei up.

"Be careful with what you say." He whispered in Kakashi's ear.

"Too late for that." The white haired jounin groaned as he rose to his feet. Sakura kept glaring at the copy ninja as he took a place leaning against the wall.

"He didn't mean it." Naruto kissed Sakura on the cheek. The eyes of the angry mother didn't leave Kakashi's face until Sasuke walked over to her.

"Kadou, huh?" He said in a monotone.

Sakura looked up to him. "You like it?" She asked her teammate. A grunt and a nodded was his reply before he walked away.

"OK guys, let's give her some time to rest. Giving birth to a child takes a lot out of you." Tsunade ushered everyone out of the room except Naruto. "Get some rest Sakura." Tsunade wiped some sweat off her forehead. "A nurse will be in to take care of Kadou in a few minutes." Tsunade left the young adults by themselves.

Almost one year later, after Sakura had turned eighteen, the two got married. Uzumaki Kadou was now eleven months old. Naruto had used some money that was left to him by Jiraiya to buy a new house that was big enough for his family.

Naruto had become of jounin a month after his daughter was born, and Sakura became a Jounin six months afterwards. Tsunade tried to keep Sakura in the village, so that Kadou grew up with at least one parent around all the time, but sometimes things didn't work out like that. The strawberry blond haired little girl spent time with Tsunade or Shizune if neither of her parents were in the village. After the girl had turned two years old, Tsunade put Sakura in charge of the hospital in Konoha. She did this because when Naruto returned from his two year trip after the death of Jiraiya, he was the strongest ninja in Konoha, and now he was always out of the village on the highest ranked missions they got.

Naruto had fifty-seven A rank, and thirty-two S ranked missions on his record before he was twenty. Things slowed down for Naruto between twenty-one and twenty-four, but one day when Naruto had come home from a S-ranked mission near his twenty-forth birthday something happened he would never forget.

Kadou ran around the house like an average six year old. She was very excited because today was the day her dad was coming home after a week away. Sakura smiled as a orange haired blur ran past her as she was preparing dinner.

"Kadou-chan!" Sakura called out and in a flash her daughter was standing before her with a huge grin on her face. "Can you help me set the table for your daddy?" She asked the girl.

"OK!" She said as she ran to help her mom set the table. Just as she was finishing up, they heard the front door of the house open. "Daddy!" Kadou ran to the front door to see her father standing there. He put a wary smile on his face and dropped his bag as the little girl ran and jumped at him.

"Hey there." He said to his daughter as he kissed her on the forehead.

"You OK, daddy?" She touched his face.

"I'm just tired." He smiled weakly at her.

"Are you hurt?" He looked up to see his wife with a concerned look on her face.

"No, I'm fine." He walked to her and kissed her.

"Dinner is ready. It's your favorite." She smiled at him, returning the kiss. Naruto put Kadou down and walked to the kitchen. Kadou took off from the room to the back of the house. Naruto heard the back door open and close before sat down at the table.

"Smells great, Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he sat down at the table. He groaned as he stretched his legs under the table.

"You sure you're OK?" She walked behind him and rubbed his face. The stubble on his checks from not shaving on the mission made a scratching sound.

"I'm good. Just sore." He whispered while she rubbed his shoulders. Naruto tossed his head back and looked in his wife's eyes. Every time he came back from a mission he appreciated her more and more.

"Daddy!" Kadou poked her father out of his dazed state. He looked over at her as she held out her hands. In her hands was an flower that hadn't blossomed yet. Naruto put a hand on his daughters head and reached for the flower before stopping in his tracks. As Kadou held the flower, it began to open. After a few seconds, it was fully bloomed. Naruto blinked his eyes a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Can you do that again?" He asked her. She nodded and grabbed his hand dragging him to the back of the house. When they went outside, Naruto could see a small garden. In the garden there were all sorts of flowers not native to Konoha, or anywhere near Konoha.

"Sakura!" He called to his wife and a few seconds later she was standing next to him. "Is this your garden?" He asked her.

She shook her head as she watched Kadou pick another flower that hadn't blossomed. Kadou brought the flower to her father and did the same thing again. Before their eyes, Naruto and Sakura watched the flower bloom.

"How did you do that?" Sakura asked her daughter.

Kadou shrugged. "I don't know, I can just do it!" She exclaimed with a smile on her face. Naruto grinned at his daughter.

"Let's go eat." He picked her up and put her on his shoulders which led to cheers from the small girl. Sakura looked at her husband, and he gave a look that told her they would talk about it later. A few days later, Naruto had Kadou show this power to Tsunade, and she knew what it was right a way.

"Naruto." The fifth beckon the blond haired jounin to her. "This is the same power that the shodai hokage could use." Naruto's eyes widened.

"But how?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, but I remember Sarutobi-sensei telling me that once every hundred years or so, there is a person born with an unique power." She explained to the younger man.

"You are telling me that my daughter is that person?" He looked the fifth in the eye.

"It's not an exact science, but I have a feeling she will be an amazing kunoichi." Naruto looked over at his daughter with a smile as she played with Tsunade's pig, Ton-ton. A few months after that visit to the Hokage, Tsunade decided to retire, and she handed the title of Hokage to Naruto making him the sixth hokage, or Rokudaime.

Seven years later, Uzumaki Kadau was nearing graduation from the academy. She sat with her head on her desk looking at the front of the room. Iruka, her teacher, was talking about the final exam to become genins. To her left sat Akimichi Inoshi, son of Choji and Ino, and to her right sat Hyuuga Hiyake, son of Hinata and Kiba. Inoshi had his mother's hair, blond and was about shoulder length. He had the same body type as his father did at this age. Hiyake had short black hair, nearly cut down so that there wasn't any. Hiyake was built like an average thirteen year old.

Uzumaki Kadau was about 4'8" with strawberry blond hair tied back in a pony tail. She had her father's blue eyes. She wore a orange sweatshirt with the zipper open. There was a black tee shirt under the sweat shirt that had the Orange swirl that adorned her father's clothes when he was younger. She also wore blue shorts that ended just above her knees. The daughter of the sixth was number one in her class, Hyuuga Hiyake was just behind her in terms of skill. Inoshi was in the lower half of the class in terms of ability, but his smarts more then made up for it. Iruka finished talking finally, and he started to call students to the front of the class to do the final exam, to make a bunshin. Kadou closed her eyes and rested her head on the desk, she would be the last called to the front to perform the test.

"Uzumaki Kadou!" Iruka shouted shaking Kadou from the half sleep state she was in after nearly an hour of waiting. The orange haired girl walked to the front of the class. "Perform a Bunshin no Jutsu please." Iruka told the girl, who nodded.

Channeling her chakra, she clapped her hands together, "Bunshin no jutsu!" A plume of smoke appeared, and when it cleared five clones of Kadou stood there with their arms crossed grinning at Iruka.

"Well done! You can take your seat." Iruka grinned at the girl as she walked back to her seat. "OK everyone. Those of you that didn't pass, please follow me." Iruka ushered the students who didn't pass out of the room. It left fifteen children in the room.

"Kadou!" A black haired girl shouted from across the room to get the daughter of the sixth attention. Kadou looked over and raised an eyebrow. "How did you make so many?" The green haired girl asked. Kadou shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh c'mon Kadou-chan." A red haired body turned around from his seat in the front of the room.

"It just happened." She replied nonchalantly.

"Show off." The boy with red hair snickered which caused Kadou to glare daggers at him. The boy stuck his tongue out at her and quickly turned around as Iruka walked back into the room.

"Now! We will form your teams." He clapped his hands together as he sat down. "There are fifteen of you, so that is five teams." He looked down at the list of students who passed.

"Sensei?" The red hair boy spoke up.

"Yes?" Iruka replied.

"Are we all Genins now?" He asked the question on everyones mind.

"Not yet, its up to the sensei that is assigned to your team if you pass or not. There are three classes of students trying to become genins today." Iruka replied which caused the students to complain. Iruka quieted them down and started to assign teams.

The first team that Iruka called out happened to be the only one that Kadou was interested in. "Uzumaki Kadou, Hyuuga Hiyake, and Akimichi Inoshi. You will be Team five." The reason for the number five was because there were three classes of students that were taking the genin test today. Each class room was assigned a group of numbered to give the teams that came from them.

"Looks like we are teammates." Hiyake spoke in his normal quite, unassuming tone. He was extremely shy, like his mother, even though he was overall number two in the class behind Kadou, but he surpassed her in several areas.

"Looks like it." Kadou looked to her right at the Hyuuga next to her. He wore a skin tight black shirt under a loose fitting tan coat, who's collar rose up to his cheeks, but the front was open so you could see his mouth. He had black pants and the standard ninja sandals on with his kunai pouch tied to his right leg.

"Who do you think our sensei will be? Maybe one of our parents?" Inoshi spoke from the other side. His blond hair flowed down to his shoulders, he wore a fish net shirt under his black tank top. He had on white pants, and a red scarf around his neck.

"I doubt they will do that." Kadou looked towards the front of the class.

"Yeah." The quiet Hyuuga spoke.

"OK!" Iruka shouted to get the students to quiet down after he had assigned all the teams. "Return tomorrow at the time on the paper being handed out with your Forehead protector to meet your sensei." A teaching assistant, who was a genin, handed out the papers and forehead protectors.

Kadou picked up her forehead protector, "I've wanted one of these for so long." She wrapped it around her head in the standard fashion. The Hyuuga next to her tied his to his head so that the metal part of it was on the left side of his head. The Akimichi on her left tied his so the knot was over his right eye.

"You guys are dismissed! Be back tomorrow at the time on your papers." Iruka called out and all the students left the room.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Inoshi waved to his new teammates and ran off to find his parents.

"Tomorrow then?" The Hyuuga looked to the girl next to him.

"Yeah." She replied to him.

"I'll see you then." He started to walk off.

"Later, Hiyake!" Kadou called out to him as he walked away throwing a wave over his shoulder. The soon-to-be genin stood at the entrance of the academy with a smile on her face. "Time to go find dad!" She took off to the tower in the distance where her father worked.

- - -

A buzz from Naruto's desk made him jump bringing him out of the nap he was enjoying. He shook the cobwebs out then pressed the button next to a speaker mounted on his desk. "Yes?" He tried to sound like he hadn't been sleeping.

"You have a visitor, Naruto-sama." His secretary's voice spoke through the intercom. Naruto groaned, he wasn't in the mood to deal with the council right now.

"Send them in." He lifted his finger from the button and looked to the door. Naruto watched as he could see the shadow cast by the person in front of the door.

The door crashed open. "Think fast old man!" A female voice shouted and three kunai came flying at Naruto's head. The blond haired Hokage nonchalantly caught the first kunai then used it to deflect the other two. Before his attacker knew what happened, the Hokage vanished before her eyes, and she could feel the point of the blade on her back.

"Got you." He taunted the girl in front of him.

"No fair! You cheated!" She shouted stomping her foot on the ground.

"Did not!" Naruto shouted back with a smile on his face. He noticed the forehead protector on the girls head. "You passed?" He walked back to his desk, but he was too slow. His attacker was in the chair with her feet on the desk.

"Of course I did, dad!" She stretched her arms out before pointing them behind her head. The thirty year old Naruto smiled proudly at his daughter. The sixth hokage was a spitting of his father. His hair was shorter, but they were the same body type. The only thing that really made them stand apart were the three whiskers on each of Naruto's cheeks.

Naruto walked around the chair behind his desk. "I'm proud of you." He gave his daughter a kiss on the top of her head, in return she spun around and kissed him on the cheek. After that family moment, Naruto flipped the chair making Kadou fall up on to her butt. Naruto jumped into the chair as he laughed at his daughter.

"Bully!" She stuck her tongue out at her father and put her hands on her hips. "I'm gonna go find mom!" She ran around the desk and gave her father another kiss before running out of the room.

- - -

Being in his mid-forties, Hatake Kakashi wasn't in the best shape of his life, but he still had to perform his duties as a jounin. He was one of the most fear men in the world in his twenties, but here he was lying in a hospital bed. He had been injured on a mission that he had just came back from. A Katana through the shoulder was a quick way to be forced into an early retirement, he told himself as he staggered into the hospital. Not that he would object to that, he could read his books all day and not have a care in the world.

Kakashi let out a sigh. "I can dream, can't I?"

"What are you groaning about?" A pink haired woman walked into the room with a clipboard in her hand.

"Just an old man complaining." He looked at his former student.

"Katana through the shoulder? You get injured more then anyone, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura frowned at her sensei. "And you're not that old." She put the clipboard in the slot on the front of the bed before she walked to the side of the bed where his injury was.

"I feel that old right now." He smiled at her. Sakura pulled the tattered cloth that covered the wound on his shoulder.

"I can fix this up right now." She rolled the sleeves of her lab coat back before bringing her hands together. A blue glow emitted from her hands and she pushed it again the open cut. Kakashi grimaced in pain, but it quickly left his face. Sakura was the best medic-nin in the village, maybe even the world. She had surpassed even Tsunade in her prime. After a minute Sakura removed her hand from her former teachers shoulder and the wound was gone.

"You do some fine work, Sakura." Kakashi told her as he moved his shoulder in a circular motion feeling no pain.

"Lean forward." She told the older man. He positioned himself so he sat straight up. "It's all healed up." She helped him fall back into the pillows behind him. "You can check out in a few hours if you want." She walked to the base of the bed and made a few marks on the clipboard. "Talk to the nurse at the front desk when you want to leave. I'll see you later, Kakashi-sensei!" She walked out of the room and down the hall to her office. Sakura hung her lab coat on the hanger next to her door and removed her coat. She clicked the light off and walked down the hallway to the main door.

"Going home, Sakura-sama?" The young woman behind the desk asked the head doctor.

"Yeah, it's been a long day." Sakura smiled at the girl before walking out of the hospital.

"Mom!" Sakura spun around to face the person who called out. Kadou came running up to her mother. "Heading home?" The girl asked.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded at her daughter.

"I'll walk with you." She walked to her mother and they started home. "Long day?" Kadou noticed the weary look on her mothers face.

"Yeah." Sakura looked at her daughter. "I knew you would pass." She said as she wrapped her arm around the shoulder of the orange haired girl.

"Of course!" Kadou exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Have any trouble?" Sakura continued to walk through the village as shops around her were closing down for the evening.

"Nope! All I had to do was a bunshin!" The girl explained to her mom.

"Good. I'm proud of you." Sakura pulled the girl closer to her with her arm that was around Kadou's shoulder.

"Thanks mom!" The girl gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek before taking off.

"Don't be late for dinner!" Sakura called out before the girl vanished around a building. Sakura smiled to herself before finishing the walk to their house.

* * *

**A\N: First chapter complete! This story is going to focus more on Kadou and her teammates, but Naruto and co. will have a fairly big roll as well. This chapter is nearly 4000 words long, and this is how long I intend to make most chapters.**

Some notes on the names. Naruto means maelstrom, so I figured Kadou would make a good name for his daughter since it means vortex. Hinata means "sunny place" and Hiyake means suntan. They go together as well. Ino is from Inoko which means pig, so I was going to make her sons name Inoshishi which means wild boar, but I shortened it to Inoshi.


End file.
